Forum:What character do you hate the most?
What character do you hate the most from whole One Piece...??? I personally hate Don Flamingo..!LuffyPirateKing 20:18, November 16, 2010 (UTC) SH's: Zoro, by far. He is a walking stereotype of a samurai - just boring with no personality. The only good point about him are the constant fights with Sanji (fun factor). But for the rest: boring character. Alltogether: World nobles, no competition. Would love if they beat them up again, preferably by characters with no moral. Like Caterina Devon dealing with that female world noble and the others by...dunno blackbeard and Sanjuan wolf Strawhat-wise, Franky... Villain-wise, Alvida...----------Jety Lefr 20:06, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Hate is a strong word. But Foxy is up there close to it. Yeah... I actually skipped past this installment in the anime as it was boring reading it in the manga. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 22:41, November 16, 2010 (UTC) I HATE TONY TONY CHOPPER!!!! Moria, hands down. His DF is cool but other then that, worst Warlord ever. 09:53, November 22, 2010 (UTC) HORDY JONES the worst, how can he command Decken to kill Shirahoshi ... Almost capture Nami ... And the worst, Kill Shirley ??? how pathetic for a man do that to ladies ??? Embarrassing Some people won't like me saying this, but I don't like Boa Hancock. Although hate is maybe to strong a word< I definitly don't like Hancock. Although I mostly think Hancock is more of a character where a little of her goes a long way. What I dislike most about Hancock though is that she just seems to do whatever she want, yet the Marines for some reason keep her in the Shichi (and get rid of Moria instead.) It just boggles me... Hancock seems more of a liability then an asset to me, and it's kind of grating to me. Why would they keep her? I also don't particularly like the way her DF works (it's powers are decent, just it seems a fruit that works only for very attractive people. (Lets just say that if someone with the looks of say.... Vasco Shot had gotten it, it'd have been completely worthless.) I'm very happy Luffy isn't interested in her and that she's just there to mock the idea of 'shipping' as well. It could be that the fruit itself makes you beautiful like the slip slip fruit on alvida making her skin not only slippy but making her skinny as well As for my least favourite SH... Well I like all of them. But I'd say probably Chopper. In the sense that I'd probably miss him least. Though I DO like Luffy, I do think sometimes other characters who are high level badasses like Rayleigh or Whitebeard seem a tad TO impressed by him for my tastes. And I don't like THAT much, even though I do like Luffy himself generally. I do also think though he's the least innovatively written character amongst the SH's (having a fairly typical Shonen hero personality.) whilst many of the other SH's are pretty damn quirky. Again though, I DO like him, just there are aspects of him that actually tend to make me like most of his crew a little better then Luffy himself. I'll grant Luffy this though, he can be very funny and he DOES seem like a fun type of person to hang around. I think Nico and Franky are a bit suspicious, being reformed villains.Dead Bones Brook 12:19, December 12, 2010 (UTC) I really don't like those villains to high of themselves: Higuma, that captain at the Galley-La company when being introduced, and there'll probably be others too. Gekko Moriah weakest shichibukai ever!!Whiskey13 21:51, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Donquixote Doflamingo. This guy just gets on my nerve so much. I just Oda would set him up with the Strawhats on an occassion like the Memorial Island for Ace and Whitebeard and Doflamingo would be there preach his b***** new age crap while disrespecting the fallen heroes and Luffy would definitely respond in kind to such an insult to his heroes. Out of all the amazing One Piece characters, the few I acutally dislike are the early East Blue villains (with the exception of MESSIAH BUGGY). East Blue villains are plain-looking and are small-time dreamers, nothing like the big boys in the New World. When you compare early One Piece and current One Piece, you can really see how vast Oda's scope has grown. The first sign of this growth was Skypeia, with the introduction of A MAN'S ROMANCE and heavy religious aspects. Thriller Bark was basically NIGHTMARE WONDERLAND and Disco Night Fever. The character designs have really flourished, wouldn't you say? 10:52, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Fran_Madaraki Nico RobinKINGOFDAPIRATES 16:42, April 2, 2011 (UTC) I hate don krieg..... that good for nothing cheat.... im so glad he got screwed over The World Nobles. All of them. They're just plain horrible--the sort of people that I hate in real life as well. Just think of how many peoples' lives they've made into hell through their slavery, supremacism, and plain old evil. I hate all the villains, like all the boses and sub-boses of all the arcs, Akainu and Shiki the golden lion from the movie, but i don't hate or dislike the least any of luffy's crew, even though i can't say i like them all at the same level, i don't have any least liked in my head Akainu and the world nobles. Akainu is a bad ass, but his beliefs are evil and he killed Ace. I cant wait for Luffy to kick his ass. How can any of you OP fans hate one of the Straw Hat Pirates! Go read another manga haters! On a crew of freaks and weirdos, even Chopper seems out of place... Plus I just don't like his ugly defination of "cute". One-Winged Hawk 07:26, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Dr. Hogback, I JUST CAN'T STAND HIS NEAR EARBLEEDING LAUGH IN THE ANIME!!! GAAAAH! *sigh* 12:52, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha great..I hate him too.!!! 18:55, May 21, 2011 (UTC) i probably hate chopper the most in the SH crew,so mostly uselefull,but his chibi look is the worst thing in one piece... other then that I HATE GARP!! i mean he is badass to a certain level,but really,way to overhyped i hate anime-only characters.. they are out of context of the manga and stupid Definitly Shirahoshi nowadays, especially after Chapter 633. Apperently we're meant to admire her, but I think Hody's actually completely right about her. I think maybe there's some sort of culture clash going on here, and that in Japan her actions might be seen as compassionate and honourable. But where I come from her not telling everyone Hody killed the queen, is stupid at best and evil at worst (Since it allowed him to escape justice AND make more victims) I found Shirahoshi kind of annoying to begin with but now I definitly hate her. Kizaru someone needs to make him cry SPANDAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hate Spandam too! I just want to murder his @ss because of what he did to Robin! Dam you to hell Spandam! Smoker!!!! I cant stand him for any reason. I totally cant stand his obsession to Luffy. I know he's strong but he needs to take a chill pill and rest a little. Thinking highly of himself that he can capture Luffy is just purely and insanely ridiculous!